


the world will come around

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Agender Character, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Brushing, Other, Peace, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: taiga is the only one allowed to brush ryo's hair, and he's made a quiet peaceful place that tatsuya feels comfortable in. really, life could never get better than it is right now even if housen lost to suzuran.





	the world will come around

When all is said and done and Housen loses the battle with Suzuran, on their own property nonetheless, they hardly lose everything. When bruises have lightened from black and blue to yellow and green, when swelling has gone down and cuts have finally healed over, Ryo drops down in front of Taiga’s hair, sitting on neatly folded legs, and shoves the hairbrush into Taiga’s hand without a word. They swing back around, long hair fanning out just a little around them as they do, and tuck their hands into their lap, waiting patiently for Taiga to hurry up and get the hint. After all, Taiga is the only person allowed to assist with this.’

He rolls his eyes, picks up the hairbrush and twirls it between his fingers to get a feel for it. His knuckles were well-bruised and busted after the battle with Suzuran, especially the battle with Takiya Genji, but they aren’t as stiff as they were and he feels overall better now. That Ryo refuses to tolerate the heat and demands they keep their spaces well-cooled after how much they overheated during the fight has helped.

“Guess it’s been a while,” Taiga muses. He doesn’t ask why Ryo has waited so long, but he can imagine. How many shots in the head had Ryo taken? Probably enough to make something as simple as brushing their long, long hair painful, the bristles tugging and aggravating sore spots on their scalp. “You want me to get it all neatened up for you?”

Ryo huffs at him. “Like always, yes. There are knots. You are advised to be careful.”

“Promise I will. Don’t want you to knock my head off or anything.” Though Ryo has never thrown a punch in Taiga’s direction, they would do it over their hair. Taiga knows this all too well.

Ryo is pretty, and they keep their hair long and neat even during the summer months when the heat clings like a second skin, and Taiga knows the black strands draw heat at a higher rate than any hair he’s ever touched in his life. Thus, the umbrella; Ryo has to keep the sun off of them, the only chance they have at not overheating even though the umbrella has drawn plenty of jokes out of Housen members with less self-preservation. Inside, though, the umbrella has been set aside so that Taiga can work his magic.

He’s the only one in all of Housen allowed to do this. Others have tried to play with Ryo’s hair in the past, and absolutely none of them have been able to survive the interaction without bruises or limps to show for it. Ryo takes great pride in their hair, hence why they keep it so long and protect it from the heat, but brushing it takes a lot of time and Taiga has more than enough patience to handle the repetitive motions.

That he likes to gives Ryo attention and affection has nothing to do with anything else.

“It’s been a long time for both of us,” Taiga muses. “Let me know if I do anything wrong.”

Ryo sighs at him. “Fine, fine. But you won’t.”

The vote of confidence makes Taiga smile and he winds his fingers in Ryo’s hair for just a moment, letting the long strands slip between his fingers before he leans back so he can take just the ends in his hair, gathering all of that hair up in his hands. Ryo has complained about others in the past who have failed to brush their hair properly, people who brushed it from root to tip and yanked and pulled until their skin was sore and tender to the touch. As a result, Taiga strives to take their of their hair as gently as he can.

Before he sets the bristles to the ends of Ryo’s hair, the door bounces open and Tatsuya steps inside, shutting the door behind him before his arms disappear under his uniform. Taiga has seen him put the binder on, and he knows how tightly it fits, so he’s always mildly impressed when Tatsuya manages to wriggle out of the binder— though not without muttering.

“It’s hot out,” he says, dropping down not far from Taiga, stretching his arms over his head. “And this thing was getting unbearable on top of the heat.”

“Understandable,” Ryo murmurs.

Taiga nods, carefully brushing out the ends of Ryo’s hair, untangling the knots there but gripping their hair as tight as he can so it doesn’t pull. “You know you can chill here with us, Tatsuya.”

“Awesome.” Tatsuya slumps over, stretches out his legs. “‘Cause I need a moment or two.”

Though Taiga doesn’t quite understand— there are things beyond him, after all, experiences he lacks and could never understand as a result— he nods like he gets it and leaves Tatsuya be. If he finds comfort in being able to relax here, in shedding the layers he wears to make sure the outside world sees him the way they are meant to, then Taiga is only glad to provide the space for him. It might be something he can do for Tatsuya now that his brother is no longer here to do it for him; Taiga knows better than anyone just how protective of Tatsuya he was.

That matter settled, Taiga turns his attention to Ryo’s hair. The motions are soothing to him somewhat, perhaps just because it centers him in a way nothing else quite does. It brings him a sense of peace to return to something so simple but that is a bonding experience for them if the way Ryo leans against his leg as he works says absolutely anything. Again, Taiga is just glad to be here for the people he cares about. Housen should be that if they are nothing else.

“You’re using a new shampoo or conditioner,” he says after a few minutes, switching from the ends of Ryo’s hair to the middle part, careful here as well. Always cautious, never wanting to cause Ryo any harm if he can avoid it. “Which is it? I’m not sure I can tell the difference yet.”

Ryo leans their head back to look up at him and Taiga sweeps their bangs off of their forehead so he can see their eyes, that soft placid brown. “Both. They costed more money than I’m used to spending. The difference had better be a positive one.”

“Your hair’s softer now, don’t worry. I was about to tell you that whatever you’re using, it’s working for the best.” Taiga smiles down at them and Ryo hums, looking forward once again.

The rest of Ryo’s hair is easier to brush, most of the knots at the bottom and already sorted by the time he gets to the rest. Taiga moves with slow, sure motions, checking to make sure Ryo is comfortable, listening for them to make any displeased noises with his ministrations as he works the brush through their hair. There’s just so  _ much _ of it, a reminder that even without the umbrella, Ryo has more than enough hair to hide their expression should they want to. Ryo is used to restraining themself, but at the battle with Suzuran, there was no more hiding.

It was why Taiga knew Ryo would ensure that no one else would arrive at the rooftop except for Takiya Genji. He knows he can trust Ryo even if his partner in crime spends most of their time keeping to themself and flexing powerful control over their fighting instincts. He feels almost bad about that, having seen just how viciously Serizawa put them down.

Ryo tilts their head back again, frowning up at him. “You’ve slowed down. What is it?”

“I was just thinking about you.” Taiga says the words as seriously as he can and Ryo only blinks up at him, far from the type to become easily flustered by anything Taiga says no matter how soppy sweet it can become. “You’ve got a lot of hair. Ever thought about thinning it out?”

“No. I don’t want to.” Ryo’s eyes narrow just slightly. “What are you thinking about truly?”

Taiga sighs and sets the hairbrush down, drawing Ryo’s hair over his thigh before he starts brushing it again. It’s perfectly smooth but a little extra never seems to hurt. “Just thinking about how bad you looked after all was said and done.”

“Don’t feel guilty.” Ryo leans back just a little until it’s less his hair and more his head in Taiga’s lap. “I enjoy fighting, and if I lose from time to time, that gives me an opportunity to improve my skills and become better. Serizawa taught me some valuable lessons.”

Tatsuya lightly kicks the thigh Ryo isn’t lying on. “You two are ridiculous. Besides, we’re not going to give up, right? We can still go after them later on at some point.”

“Right.” Taiga stretches out a hand to ruffle Tatsuya’s hair. “Maybe you can join us then.”

When he finishes brushing Ryo’s hair finally and sets the brush aside, Ryo turns around and plants their hands on Taiga’s thighs, using him to push themself back up to their feet. Taiga is far from surprised because Ryo has always been comfortable with just using Taiga as needed, but he is a little surprised when Ryo immediately turns back around and plops down in his lap. The motion is sudden and knocks the breath out of him; Tatsuya laughs against the palm of his hand and Taiga spares the kid a look for the sound.

“If you truly feel guilty, then you’ll let me sit on you for a little while.” Ryo’s voice is carefully blank but Taiga rolls his eyes just the same, settling his arms comfortably around Ryo’s waist.

“Feel free.” It’s not like it bothers him that much to begin with.

Tatsuya leans up on his elbows a little, a playful little smile pulling at his lips. “I thought you weren’t gay, Taiga. You don’t look like you’re suffering even the least bit right now.”

“Shut up.” Taiga throws the hairbrush at Tatsuya, but it’s half-hearted and misses by a mile. “Thought you were tired? Take a nap.”

Tatsuya sticks his tongue out but lies back down and Taiga leans back, letting Ryo lean back with him, keeping his arms around their waist as he presses his face into their hair. He might not have known if they switched shampoo or conditioner and wouldn’t have been able to guess both but the smell catches his attention right away, softer and sweeter than he’s used to from Ryo. He wonders about that but stashes the thought, content to let it go as long as Ryo is happy with the changes they made.

Ryo makes a pleased noise and settles back into his arms, their hands coming to rest on top of his while their head falls back on his shoulder. The position surely can’t be that comfortable but he can feel the stress leaving their body just the same, the easy weight of them in his arms, the familiar shape of their body against his own. Maybe he lied to Tatsuya, but that’s fine because Tatsuya is hardly someone to judge him. Maybe he just needs to be a little more confident in himself and who he is, because how could he ever feel ashamed of what he has with Ryo?

He’s content here, in this space, in the room where they all train together with Ryo in his arms and Tatsuya napping happily close by. Taiga is the leader of Housen, the one determined to make sure they grow as fighters and as people, and he has more respect for his people than he does for anyone else. This is home, in its way, and he’s glad to be here with people he cares about and people who care about him. It’s that sense of contentment that lets him relax as well, thumb lightly stroking Ryo’s stomach over their shirt.

They should have more quiet days like this.


End file.
